


Winner's Choice

by stars_and_candles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, Post-Time Skip, Sparring, imaginary threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_and_candles/pseuds/stars_and_candles
Summary: It's Felix's birthday. Dimitri spars with him while Sylvain watches and keeps the score. Alone in his room, Felix thinks about what it would've been like if there was something more fun at stake than just bragging rights and practice time.-unbeta'd
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Winner's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing fanfic in years; I only realised it was Felix's birthday today, but I wanted to write a little something anyways. I hope that you enjoy!

Felix’s sword clashed with Dimitri’s, steel scraping against steel as both of them tried to hit and to deflect. He was certain that he had finally managed to find an opening when he was halted by cold metal against his neck. 

“Third point to Dimitri,” Sylvain said with a single clap of his hands. 

Dimitri nodded and withdrew his blade, returning to starting posture. Felix did likewise, shaking off the loss. He gave the next match his all, scoring a third point of his own by poking his stomach, the tip of his sword just barely poking into the fabric. Sylvain clapped his hands and called it.

“Good job, point to Felix,” he said.

“Tiebreaker?” Dimitri suggested.

Felix smirked. “Sure, boar,” he said, getting ready for a final round. Who would he be if he turned down one more round? It was late, sure - they had been fighting since shortly after dinner and the sun was fully set as their bouts drew out - but practice was practice, even if his muscles were screaming. Besides, it was his birthday, and he was damn well going to enjoy it.

He had truly given everything he had to the last round. While his movements still couldn’t easily be described as clumsy or sluggish by any untrained bystander, it was pretty clear to the trio that Dimitri had the upper hand. Still, he fought against that as hard as he could, pushing himself harder and harder. His fancy dodges were dropped in favour of what was most practical. He made a grave error, though nobody could point to exactly what it was as they were all caught up in the whirlwind of glinting metal, but the result was his sword twisting out of his grasp as he fell hard onto his knees. The tip of Dimitri’s poked into his neck, tilting his chin up as both of them panted. 

“Fourth point to Dimitri,” Sylvain said.

“I win.” Dimitri withdrew his blade after another moment, sheathing it and holding out a hand. 

Felix took it, standing up. “Good job,” he said, still practically breathless. It was reassuring to him that Dimitri’s breathing was just as hard, his face just as flushed. He turned to scan the pit for his sword, finding it and slipping it into his sheath.

Sylvain stretched in his seat with a yawn. “You sure you don’t want to fight me too, Felix?” he joked. 

“And give you an easy win over me? Unlikely,” he shot back, stepping out of the lowered pit.

Sylvain laughed, following him with Dimitri. “Well, happy birthday,” he said. “Though I don’t know if it’s still your birthday or not.”

“Happy birthday,” Dimitri said, “you fought well.”

“Thanks,” Felix replied to both of them as they walked back to their rooms. “I’ll win next time, so bask in your victory while you still can, beast.”

“I think I’ll beat you,” Sylvain said.

Felix raised his eyebrows. “I wouldn’t be too sure of that. You barely ever even practice.”

“Hey!” Sylvain pouted. “I practice, just not with you.”

“Flirting with the stablehands isn’t practicing,” Felix said.

“I’m bonding with the horses.”

Dimitri gave him a look. “Is that what they call making out in an empty stall nowadays?”

Sylvain huffed quietly, Felix’s quiet snort barely audible above it. He bade his friends farewell as they all went into their respective rooms, Dimitri’s one past his and Sylvain’s coming after. His door clicked shut. Felix let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding into the silence of the dark room. Carefully, he made his way over to the candle on his table, striking a match to light it. 

The dim glow it cast in the room was enough for him to hang up his sword-belt, and made shadows dance across him as he peeled off the sweaty clothes he had been wearing until it lit only his bare skin as he laid down on his bed. He grazed a hand down his chest, the other wiping his bangs off of his face. As it dipped lower, he let his mind wander back to being on his knees in front of Dimitri, defenseless as cold steel pressed his chin up to look at the victor of the night. It was good that that had been the last bout - at least he could blame how he looked on having fought for ages already, and he didn’t have to worry about keeping his composure for another fight. He wrapped his hand around his hardening cock, lightly stroking it. The look in Dimitri’s eyes had been wild and yet so satisfied, and Felix couldn’t help but imagine a slightly different scenario to see that look in. He’d fall to his knees again all too gladly for that.

Felix removed his hand to trace lightly over his skin, not wanting to go too quickly. It reminded him of how in control both of them were to have not broken skin even once, how strong they had gotten over years of practicing together. Sure, it was convenient to not have to bandage themselves up after every practice, but he wondered what he would have to do to shatter that self-restraint, to get Dimitri to mark him up like someone who truly fit the nickname of boar would. At least that was a word he could use to describe him - it was hard to put a label on what they had now. They had been friends as kids, and then as close to enemies as you could be while fighting on the same side, but what were they now? Was he imagining how Dimitri seemed to be looking at him with more than the taste of a training fight victory in his eyes as he tilted his chin up? And what of Sylvain - was he reading into it too much when he thought that he had looked jealous of the two sparring in a way that wasn’t about practice?

He pushed the doubts out of his mind as best as he could. It was hard to define relationships like theirs. But the sight of kneeling in front of a flushed Dimitri was fresh in his mind as he continued to tease himself. He wasn’t a stranger to wagers, even if he wasn’t one for gambling much, and the thought of if there had been a prize attached to winning popped into his mind unbidden. Perhaps it could’ve been more interesting if what was at stake was choosing how they fucked; the winner would get to do whatever they pleased while the loser would’ve had to go along with it. Felix wasn’t one to half ass anything, and he knew that with those stakes the outcome would’ve likely been the same, leaving him at the mercy of Dimitri’s whims. Sylvain probably would’ve gotten involved as well, as a voyeur at a minimum but more likely he’d be willing to go along with whoever won’s choices - he was always eager to please. 

Dimitri would’ve had them both follow Felix into his room if he was lucky, or had him undress right there in the training hall. Maybe if he wasn’t going fast enough he would’ve helped him with his sword; the thought sent a shiver down his spine. He didn’t think Dimitri was likely to shy away from almost anything. As Dimitri worked on opening him up, Felix could picture Sylvain knelt in front of him, his cock in his mouth. It was a thought he frequently had - Sylvain’s hair practically begged to be grabbed, and he was sure that he was good with his mouth with how often he ran it. Sylvain’s hands would be helping Dimitri to hold him still, but Felix was pretty sure that with all of that attention it would be hard for him to last too long, his hands fisting Sylvain’s hair as he came. He’d let himself be pushed to the ground, his chest forced down with Dimitri’s sword as his fingers continued to work him open, his hips held in the air. Maybe Sylvain would pull his head up by his ponytail so that he could work his way underneath Felix, letting him rest in the softness of his lap. Maybe Dimitri wouldn’t let his chest up enough to allow that to happen, though, Sylvain’s fake attempt at kindness only resulting in pain and a bit of shed blood as he was pressed back against the blade. If it was allowed, though, Felix was sure his face would be nestled into Sylvain’s crotch, his mouth leaving a wet spot on his pants as he worked his mouth against his clothed dick.

Eventually Dimitri would pull him to his knees, though, finally undressed. He’d pull Felix’s hair out of his ponytail. Felix loosened his hair himself as he imagined it. Dimitri’s hand would run through it, as tangled and matted with sweat as it was, before painstakingly slowly pushing Felix’s head towards him. He’d look down at him with that same wild expression of satisfaction as Felix’s lips wrapped around his cock. Felix would be too distracted by it to notice what Sylvain was doing until he felt his bare skin against his, his legs spread apart until Sylvain could sit between them. While Dimitri guided his head, Sylvain would guide his hips, and all three of their moans would echo off of the stone walls as both of them fucked Felix. Dimitri would pull out without finishing, watching as Sylvain fucked him through his second orgasm before cumming in Felix’s ass. Felix would sit in his lap while he caught his breath, but eventually Sylvain would pull out of him. Dimitri would sit behind him, one hand pressing his back to his chest while the other tangled in his hair to hold his head up. He’d open his mouth for Sylvain, dutifully sucking him clean. Felix wrapped his hand around himself again, rocking his hips up into his loose fist. Sylvain would sit in front of him when he was done. He’d let himself be pressed forward again, his chest resting across Sylvain’s lap this time with his head hanging off of it, and as Dimitri pressed into him he’d feel a choked noise come from himself, only encouraged by Dimitri’s hand wrapping around his cock. Sylvain would play with his hair, only contributing to the overstimulation as he tugged knots out of it. Dimitri would fuck him hard, rocking his chest against Sylvain’s legs. There was no doubt that there would be tears in his eyes by the time Dimitri finished in him, moving back to Felix’s mouth so that he could clean him off. 

He worked his hand over himself, tugging at his own hair. A moan slipped out of his lips, luckily namelessly, though the thought of either or both of the men he was thinking of catching him like this was enough to push him over the edge.

Felix would feel Dimitri’s lips on his right afterwards, soft and gentle. Sylvain’s hands would stop untangling his hair, instead just running soothingly over it until he could kiss him, too. Dimitri would worry about going too far; Felix would tell him he’d eat his words next time, when he won instead - a weak threat from someone who could barely move, but one they all hoped he could make good on. They’d both help him get cleaned up, maybe even squeeze into his bed with him. He’d be stuck between them, and whether or not it would be overwhelming he’d relish in it, accepting the soft touches and kisses and praise. But Felix was alone, so he got himself cleaned up and pulled on his pyjamas. He fell asleep with the thought of fighting either of them again, backing them against the wall and kissing them just to find out what would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, be it feedback, criticism, suggestions, requests, etc.!


End file.
